


October 2011 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does as says</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 2011 FicBits

The leader of the Titans was a fine specimen, certainly. There was nothing about the young man that was flawed, at least on a physical level. Even Wintergreen had commented it was a pity the man hadn't been of a soldier's mind.

If Dick had been of a soldier's mind, Slade would long since have lured him away. But watch Dick as he might, Slade knew, down in their core beliefs, there were too many divides on right and wrong.

All Slade would do was watch; Dick's innate goodness burned the jaded ex-soldier too much for more than that.

* * *

"Nightwing."

Batman's annoyance grew as the longer than usual wait stretched out, seemingly confirming his suspicions. "Here, Batman. What can I do for you?"

The city noise of Bludhaven obscured any attempts to determine if Nightwing was alone. "Deathstroke has been sighted in the Gotham-Bludhaven corridor." All of Batman's studying of people went into the next moments, trying to discern if his former ward, his student, the son of his heart was being compromised already.

Nightwing's answer was quick, and too defensive for Batman's taste. "He's been flying pretty low, but thanks for the heads-up, B. Nightwing out."

Batman did not growl. He did, however, make it a point to find those thugs that would be less cooperative as he went out on patrol. Part of it was annoyance with himself, another with the situation.

Nightwing should not be prey to that mercenary, in any fashion.

* * *

Cheshire had never meant to be seen by the pesky hero of Bludhaven. He had no love for her, nor did she desire anything but his death. However, she had appointments to keep. Her feet took her where she needed to go, scaling fire escapes as needed, trying to evade the boy in blue and black.

She tucked and rolled, coming up… to a nightmare she knew better than to cross. Blue and orange, cutting the dark, silver blade in his hand announced the man who most wanted her dead. Now, she prayed for Nightwing to save her life quickly.

* * *

"Kiddo?"

Dinah looked over to where Ollie was coming in through the door at Sherwood Florist. She didn't have any customers, the time was so close to closing anyway… but Ollie's hands were full. She walked over, noting the stamp of a ritzy costumer on the boxes, and her curiosity was ramping up. 

"Go on up, Oliver. Let me just get locked up down here." She kissed his cheek in passing, and she could tell he regretted having a burden. It was such little things that kept them sparking so hard in love.

Fifteen minutes later, Dinah was slipping her Chuck Taylors off in her living room, but Ollie was nowhere in sight. 

"Stay right there, Dinah. Already poured you a glass of wine, over on the mantle," he called to her.

"Someone's being awful nice to me," she called back, but she rescued the wine from its lonely existence, and curled up in the corner of the couch, watching the hall going toward the bedroom.

She was glad she did not have any wine in her mouth when he emerged, dressed in…a catsuit? Complete with ears and a tail, and was that a whip… "Oliver Queen!" She smiled in delight and came to look it over, noting all the touches that made it look like the blurry photographs of the elusive Catwoman of Gotham. "Oh you want to tweak Batman, don't you!"

He caught her up in a hug against his body. "No, that would be your costume," he said after he had kissed her to his heart's content. Happy with his surprise, he led her back to the bedroom, where her box waited, with a small, feminine version of the Batman's costume.

She didn't stop laughing until they were both on the bed, costumes disregarded in favor of celebrating their love instead.

* * *

He still thought this was the stupidest idea he had ever had. After all, she was firmly on the side of the so-called angels, tied in to damn near every hero team in existence. It didn't stop him from tipping her chin up long enough to kiss her, hating the way the tears had pooled in her eyes because she had admitted she just could not, would not live without him in her life anymore.

Love, partnerships, all of it… they were supposed to be joys, not trials. Even his jaded soul could think that.

"Sister," he began, hand already pulling free and snapping open the box. "I'm not letting go of you anytime soon. Make it official?"

The canary diamond had been easier to acquire than the promethium for the band. She wouldn't be losing that stone, though, as it was deep-set and had a clasping strand of the metal bisecting it on the diagonal. 

She took it in, seeing the symbolism at once. Promethium had a different sheen and feel to it, one she knew from his sword, and Roy's armor, and even parts of his own armor. The canary diamond held fast and secure in it blazed meaning to any who knew both of them. 

"Yes," was all she could say, letting him put it on her finger, taking that step forward into a future both of them feared, but at least it was together.

* * *

The heavy weight bag felt better on his hands and feet than any of the confusing signals of his body. 

This person should not have confused him. He had a mission to complete in this strange town. He did not like having to deal with complications. There was no one here for him to ask advice of, either, even had he been so inclined.

_"You're too young for me, for now…"_

Damian's teeth ground down, a feral snarl on his lips. He did not want to find out what was behind the wink. He did not want to cope with the tightness in his stomach when he thought on the encounter.

He did not want to admit he had no control over it at all.


End file.
